Dino Dam
Departure from the Docks The had been collecting data on this for months now. Seismic disturbances were detected strangely close to the state, with strange and sudden rises in water levels. The Agency wasn’t too sure of what was going on, and Dylan Jackson was perplexed by it all too. While normally they would’ve written it off as some form of incoming natural disaster, Dylan didn’t believe it. No, he thought there was something more. Despite the Agency’s insistence, Dylan said he’d check it out. So, he got ready. He removed his clothes, leaving him in nothing but his red boxers. He began to shift, at least parts of him did. His arms grew scales along with his legs, growing in size as well. His spiked tail burst out from his behind, flickering about like the weapon it was. The Hero slung a single-strap backpack around him. As he made his way towards the window, he took a peek at a screen to remember the latest seismic disturbance. Once he had it, he leaped from the window, using his claws to “slide” down the slide of the building. The paparazzi was already waiting and began to snap photos, but Drago slid past them all, breaking out into a run towards a pier. He weaved through New York traffic, occasionally offering his trademark peace sign gesture as he ran for the cameras. Within minutes he had arrived, skidding to a halt. “So,” Drago began. “Looks like I’m going for a swim.” He slung the backpack off and grabbed the oxygen mask, which actively drew the oxygen atoms within the H20 molecules to let him breathe. Extremely useful in these situations. He strapped it on and tossed the backpack to the dock. Bystanders watched in anticipation. Drago turned towards them, gave a peace sign, and backflipped into the water. A surge of cold burst through Drago, which he enjoyed. The water helped him to relax, strangely enough. He snapped out of the daydream and began to swim deeper down, his tail as a propeller and his arms pushed through the water. He had to find the source. Drago really hoped he was wrong. He really hoped that it was just coincidence. ---- The depths of the ocean, a place, where to this day, remains mostly undisturbed by prying human eyes. The world above, with its many mysteries and conflicts, constant struggles and change, yet, all this becomes meaningless once one perceives the sheer magnitude of the world under our eyes. What we think we know of the sea, is but a mere fraction of its true wonders, yet it surrounds us, every day, the source of life, and we barely know anything about it. Creatures that seem as fragile as a toothpick, yet that can withstand temperatures and pressure that would obliterate any land creature, even beings the size of ships, remain mostly isolated from the surface. One can only wonder, what else could call such a vast, unexplored place its home? "Hmmmm…" A low rumble was felt in the depths of the New York coast. The fish and other sea critters seemed to flee the source of it all. Several underwater currents suddenly formed, turning the dark and terrifying seafloor into an even wilder place. The currents were strong enough to force anything on its path to ride them, pushing whatever got caught away from the epicenter of these mysterious surges. Unbeknownst to the surface, a large structure, one that wasn't always there, had made the nearby Atlantic seafloor its home. It was incredibly large, resembling what it seemed to be a palace. If anyone were to catch a glimpse, it would be clear that the underwater currents surrounded such palace, however, even that wouldn't be the strangest occurrence. A whirlpool that reached all the way to the surface, with a massive radius, one that could easily swallow up several ships, suddenly began to form, as if the eye of Poseidon itself was being opened, watching over mortals as its godlike power accidentally ravaged the puny creatures unfortunate to be in its way. It was an unusual occurrence indeed, one that immediately caught the attention of reporters. With such size, this maelstrom gave an eerie feeling to those in witness of its glory. However, even they couldn't help but wonder what would be the fate of the young Hero who had recently decided to take a dive under such dangerous conditions. Another rumble...The palace and seafloor rumbled once more, as its lord went to sleep once again. The water currents would slowly dissipate, as the underwater wildlife once again would return to the area. And yes, it seemed, this castle, this strange structure, surrounded by a mysterious veil, was no longer as distant as it used to be moments before... "Hmmm..." The tremors stopped. Drago had shifted his eyes as well, and he spotted the sudden spike in water temperature. It couldn’t have been an underwater volcano, it wasn’t hot enough. If he was to guess, it was probably some form of sudden movement. Something with a large mass that had blazed forwards. The only question Drago had now, was what had caused that? He had to investigate, so he increased his speed, his tail spinning around faster to let the hero glide through the water like nothing. Then Drago saw the whirlpool begin to grow and try to suck him in. The current were devastating, and yanked him towards it. Drago could count the injuries he’d acquire if he let himself get sucked into it. Concussions, broken ribs, internal bleeding. He couldn’t get those this early in the week. But as he rapidly approached it, Drago stopped swimming, raising his tail. The theory behind his plan was rather simple; counter the spin. The whirlpool was spiralling about in a clockwise fashion. Therefore, Drago simply had to apply a strong enough counterclockwise spin to render the whirlpool obsolete. He had one shot, and Drago couldn’t mess up. Lives above water were in danger. Drago’s began to whirl his tail, and once he was right by the whirlpool, he let it rip. “Raptor Rapier!” he roared. His tail, spinning like a drill, pierced into the whirlpool. For a brief moment, the whirlpool froze. Then it exploded, pushing Drago back a few metres. The water that had reached the waters surface collapsed back down. Drago smiled, somewhat surprised his plan had worked. He got back to work, continuing to swim to the palace. The sudden disturbance on his domain, prompted the being who made said structure his home to fully awaken. Suddenly, everything went calm, too calm. The ocean floor was as peaceful as it could be. The calmness lasted for a while, the fish and other critters returning to their routines, swimming about, hunting for food. However, none dared go close to the castle. It wasn't out of fear or anything, in fact, they couldn't go close. As Drago would realize once he got closer, the inside of the castle would look quite strange. In fact, there was no water flowing inside! As if an invisible force was preventing the water from going in. In fact, upon closer inspection, this palace would look quite modern, like something built during this era. Inside the large palace, there was a large corridor that lead to the main hall. Its tall ceiling and large columns, the hall was big enough to hold several hundred people. However, the hall itself would be empty, with the exception of a throne at the far end. Said throne would be decorated, with two serpentine dragons making the part of the throne chair's arms, and the back of the throne itself would form into several trident spears. Sitting on it, with his head hunched down, was a cloaked figure, with long, wild, dark blue hair that extended all the way below his waist. The dark skinned individual suddenly began to lift his head, revealing a cold gaze, as if seeing what was beyond the walls in front of him. "Who dares disturb my rest?..." His voice echoed through the empty palace. Clenching his right hand on the throne, Kamui lifted himself up, walking forward and taking a few steps down from where the throne was located. Slowly, he lifted his right arm, and swiped it in front of him. "Come...whoever you are..." He sat back on his throne, awaiting the curious minds who went so far as to reach his castle. Outside the palace, the water almost seemed to grasp the front doors. As it mysteriously pried themselves open, a vortex emerged from the opened space, pushing the water away, and making a path towards the inside of the oxygen filled castle, an invitation to whoever was nearby. The doors that had opened were majestic. Intricate designs spanned across their frames, like rivers breaking off into streams. Drago swam inside and fell a few feet, catching himself before he face-planted by using his tail to swing himself upright. There was no water in here. Drago smirked. The fact that there was no water in here meant that it was being kept out. Which in turn meant that someone had the capability to keep it like that. So he was right, there had been something more to it. He yanked the oxygen mask off and let it drop to the ground, the clanking sound echoing throughout the relatively open and empty palace. But more importantly, Drago’s transformed eyes could see across the hall and darkness perfectly. There was a man sitting upon a throne patiently, as if he had been waiting for someone to arrive. Drago smiled, beginning to take steps down the hall, looking like some demon straight from hell while in his hybrid form. “Usually people get wet when they see me,” he jested, his voice bouncing around the hall. “Guess there’s an exception to every rule.” Deep-sea Mysteries As Drago continued to step through the hall, a buzzing, reverberating noise made the palace walls tremble. Suddenly, the sound of a generator became obvious, as the electric lamps adorning the walls began to light up, following Drago’s path, until finally, in one swoop, illuminating the entirety of the main hall where Kamui was sitting. It became clear that the throne wasn’t that normal. It glowed and had wires integrated in between itself, almost as if the throne itself was the heart of the palace. Slowly, Kamui lifted his head, his eyes gazing upon the fearsome form of Draco’s quirk. His eyes were cold, and they seemed to portray an feeling of superiority. “Hmm...quite an interesting “''Mumh̄ælm''”...Or, I should say as you americans refer to it, “quirks”.” Kamui kept staring attentively. “Looking like that, and the fact that you found out this place, sniffing around like that, you must be one of those, heroes...” Clenching his right hand on the throne’s arm, suddenly, a fountain of water began falling down from behind him, falling unto a pond that wasn’t yet visible from Drago’s distance. The water then travelled through a series of canals that ran across the entire hall, and at some points, the water would emerge upwards and fall down again into the canal. It was almost majestic. “If you’ve come all this way to talk, hero, I’ll gladly oblige. Maybe you’ll be one of those rare specimens that can truly understand...my dream.” The strange man had referred to his Quirk as some strange word. Obviously, not from around here. He had to admit, the palace they were in was gorgeous. The water show was also rather impressive, it in all honesty reminded Drago when he visited Disney when he was much younger. Drago found the frigid look the man gave him to be almost funny in a way. They were like polar opposites. The man was distant and cold, while Drago was much more of person of passion. The hero dug his talons into the palace floor, cracking the pristine tiles. “You’re a tourist.” Drago said. Not a question, more so of a statement. Drago rarely gave the opposition a question, he simply stated what came to his mind. “I don’t know much about your dream, but I follow the American Dream. And I know you’re new in town, so I’ll let it slide. Just leave and don’t return.” “Aah...” Kamui gripped the seat of the throne. “And here I thought you were a smart one. Guess I overestimated your curiosity.” The water pressure in the fountains and canals running along the hall got stronger. “Hero. You think you’re so important, that you’re doing “good” in this world, by working and striving for fame inside the limits of your insignificant city? What about the rest?” Kamui lifted his head, his eyes glued to the marvelous ceiling, as if remembering something that pained him. “I...have travelled the world. Seen war, suffering, death, famine, pestilence. Yet...” His eyes turned down to glare at Drago. “I see you heroes not caring at all, everywhere is the same. Simply, feeding off the attention of the public and the media, with rankings and social status. You...” Kamui’s voice turned raspy, almost like a growl. “Are NO hero...” “This world...” Kamui extended his left arm, clenching his fist, “needs a reset.” With that, suddenly the waterworks around the hall stopped. Kamui stared at the “hero”, as he said, in front of him, as he tapped the throne’s arm with his fingers. Outside the New York bay, the terrifying alarm was ringing wildly. The alarm signaling a tsunami was imminent. “H-How?!! Some officials exclaimed, “There was no notice of a tremor!” The people in the coast grew weary and panicked. In the distance, the ocean seemed tumultuous... “Hey, moron.” Drago called out. “I don’t care about your monologue. I need you to leave the people alone.” he concluded. Drago’s tail wavered around, his expanded scope of vision picking up the sudden halting of the water show. Drago tensed. Why would this man, someone who was almost as theatric as him, take away his show of power? The hero knew from experience that the blue-haired man had something in mind. And as the man tapped his fingers, Drago could feel it. His instincts, a sense he had honed to intuition, gave him that realization. Not only that, the earpiece he had lodged in his ear beeped. That confirmed all of his suspicions. Within a second, Drago seemingly glided forwards towards and landed right in front of Kamui. His tail hovered menacingly above Drago’s shoulder. “I don’t know what kinda shit you’re planning,” he began. “Call it off, or the colour red will be the last thing you see.” Category:Role-Plays Category:KontonMan Category:Lemasters30